Times Of Peril
by chang-chan-boogie
Summary: The Hp gangs last year at Hogwarts. A new person arrives.. Strangley like Hermione..well sort of..


Disclaimer: You all know I own nothing, 'cept my characters of course. And some of my friends Made Up characters too!!  
  
Chapter1  
The Rescue! "Harry Potter'screemed uncle Vermon as Harry laid on his bed gazing up at the roof thinking at what he had down still wondering he got up at once without hesitating and ran out of his don't though the hall and down the stairs thinking uncle Vermon needed Harry to clean something as he headed into the room when he looked around and saw uncle Vermon who shouted at him "Your freaky friend is on the phone' he said in a up most roaring voice, Harry felt a pit of excitement in his stomach wonder who it might be he raced towards the phone "hello' he answered excitingly it was his friend hermione he sounded so excited to here from her, but she sounded upset when she spoke into to the phone to Harry 'Hello Harry, she spoke 'what's wrong? Harry asked 'umm umm umm its its, 'Yes' Harry said Persisting her, 'Its Ron, she said soundly like she was going to cry and she was so upset Harry thought to himself it better not be one of though miner things Hermione rings up about but by the sound in her voice she did indeed sound worried and upset 'What happened Hermione is he ok? Harry replied, 'I think so but he isn't looking good at the moment, said Hermione. "Harry we need you here I need you oh please come I need to tell you something oh please Harry I beg-"I will but how do I get there? Harry interrupted 'Lupin, said hermione in a shaky voice 'He will pick you up along with Mr weasley and tonks today sometime, said hermione, 'Right be what about uncle Vermon? Harry said sounding worried 'I got to go pack your tonk, said hermione then like that she was gone and all Harry could hear was the hang up sound so he then hanged up the phone and putting the phone back down on the bench he turned and look at his aunt Petunia who was doing the dished trying to listen to the conversation that Harry just had though Harry new she couldn't hear then Harry heard a voice and he turned around it was uncle Vermon shouting at the top of his voice though to Harry it sounded like he was Muttering something between he shout "How dare his freaky friends ring our house they have no right who does Harry think he is the Queen of Sheba? Harry defiantly thought his uncle had gone pass the breaking line, Then Harry caught a glimpse of his uncles eye and saw his purple face in anger "GO TO YOUR ROOM, uncle Vermon shouted and with out hesitating Harry raced to his room he new he had to go cause The others were coming today he was so excited that he would see everyone but he was so worried about what could have happened to Ron as he was running up the stairs a million things were running though his head at one time as he ran down the hall way and got to his bedroom he slammed the door as fast as he could and he was puffing heaps heavy he flopped onto his bed trying to catch his breath once he did he jumped up as fast as he could his heart beating so fast with anticipation all though his head were is Ron ok? What's wrong with him? I get to see the others, when are Lupin and the others getting here? So many questions would be answered soon he packed his trunk heaps fast and got together all of Hegwigs things and he stared to pace up and down his bedroom so loud hat uncle Vermon told him to be quiet then all of a sudden Harry heard a knocked coming from down stairs Harry ran to his door and opened it a crack and heard voices coming from below he listened carefully to see if it was Lupin and the others and then he could hear uncle Vermon Cursing and Swearing and he new it was them he backed away from the door and began to gather up his belongings his heart beating faster and faster by the second when he heard someone coming up the stairs he was hoping it was either Mr Weasly or the other rather than uncle Vermon he waited in anticipation when the sounds of someone's foot steps grew closer he got more excited then the door began to open he waited and it was Tonks he felt very calm he took a deep breath "Hello Harry' she said almost in tears but so happy to see him "hey Tonks; he replied and before he knew it Tonks has ran up to Harry and was Hugging him "its so great to see you are you ok are you hurt? Tonks asked? 'Yes I'm fine how about you and Ron? He asked Tonks waiting Patiently for her to answer 'Ron oh poor poor Ron Harry its best if I don't tell you ok lets get a move on' she replied helping Harry gather up his things. Harry was wondering why she didn't just tell him and that he hoped he was ok 'ok Harry the others are waiting lets go, have you got everything? Tonks asked 'um yeah I'm pretty sure I do' Harry said to Tonks and follow her out of his room he shut the door still carrying hegwig in one of his arms and began to walk down the stairs closely following Tonks when they had reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around and saw his aunt Petunia still doing the washing acting like theirs nothing going on and his uncle Vermon still cursing and swearing 'Harry; Harry heard a voice he turned around and saw lupin still with his pale face, Harry felt so happy 'lupin its so great to see you and he put down Hegwigs cage and gave Lupin a hug then 'Hello Harry; Harry turned and it was Mr Weasley Harry ran and gave Mr Weasley a hug ' its great to see you again Harry, smiled Mr weasly "Well we better be shoving of then' said Mr weasley " yeah you better be shoving of you filthy scum- snapped uncle Vermon "Thankyou again Mr Dursley' Interrupted Lupin 'Remember end of term "YEAR" interrupted uncle Vermon ' oh yes year sorry at kings cross station' Lupin ' yes, yes how could I forget' said uncle Vermon in the up most sarcastic voice "well good day' said Lupin as they picked up Harry belongings and began to walk out the door closely followed but Harry and then Mr Weasley and Tonks and Tonks shut the door behind her and Harry could feel the cool summer breeze and the warm air feeled him and he felt free he felt so happy and glad to get out of there and for a split second he felt like nothing was wrong except Harry just remembered that Ron was ill and hurt Harry turned to lupin 'Lupin um what's wrong with Ron? Harry asked in hope someone would tell him what was wrong with Ron there was silence as Harry waiting for someone to answer him ' listen Harry I would tell you but its not my place to say there is someone else who will tell you im sorry Harry' answered Lupin. Harry seemed to be confused why didn't any one tell him but he got into one of the ministries cars and sat down he thought all the way to The burrow all though his head he was wonder why didn't they just tell him, what was going on Harry didn't understand the only thing he knew was that when he got to the Burrow all his questions would be answered.  
* The trip to the Burrow seemed like it didn't take long and they were there cause of all the thought Harry was having as. As they drove up the driveway Harry felt excited and curious to find out what was wrong with Ron. The car stopped Harry was full of anticipation as he began to get out the car, as he got out he was greeted with a warm welcome from all of his friends firstly came up was Mrs Weasley who hugged Harry so hard ' Hello Harry dear were so glad you're here' she wailed and with that Mrs Weasley bursted into a river of tears as Mr Weasley Comforted her. "Oh I'm sorry' said Harry sounding concerned, but before Harry could say another word Lupin smiled and hurried Harry inside the house 'I'm really sorry I don't know what I have done' asked Harry sounding really worried at this point 'don't worry about it Harry its not your fault she has been really upset lately Harry you must understand its not your fault' said Lupin in a way Harry understood "um Lupin what is actually wrong with on oh please tell me' she Harry in a Harsh voice, silence fell as Harry was waiting for Lupin to answer they passed Fred and George who greeted Harry and disappeared into the kitchen ' Harry all your answered will be reviled shorted now come on up the stairs with me. Harry followed Lupin up the stairs on the way they met Ginny on the way down who politely said hello and walked on up the stairs they went first floor, second floor around and around when finally they reach Ron's bedroom ' well here we are Harry I will leave you to it Hermione and Ron are both in there of you go' and with that Lupin turned on his Hells and headed back down the stairs Harry waited for Lupin to disappear down the creaky old stairs before he knocked, Once lupin was gone Harry knocked on the door Harry waited for someone to reply 'Come in' he heard Hermione reply Harry gently opened the door and he looked around he saw Hermione who was sitting to the bed were Ron laid as the door opened fully Hermione looked up immediately Harry saw that she had been crying and that she looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in ages 'Oh Harry you're here thank goodness' she wailed as she through herself onto Harry in a hugged and she completely broke down in the whole time Harry had known Hermione he had never seen her like that ' Oh Harry its all my fault; she continued to wail 'hi.hi.hi Hermione um Please what's happened to Ron? Harry asked her I'm a calm voice Hermione dragged herself away and she sighed.she paused for a moment "sit down Harry' she told him as she sat down to, Harry did what she said and sat down and faced her, 'well' he said 'well ok my parents sent Ron's parents a letter asking weather I could stay with them cause my parents were going away to the snow and I hate the snow and I would have asked you but.. well Harry interrupted 'but your aunt and uncle and well any way so they said I could and I came here and everything was great and going well until about two days ago we were outside and Ginny, Fred, George and Ron were all playing a game of Quidditch and I was watching and reading my care of Magical creatures Grade 5 when I looked up and the game was going so well so I thought I would go and get drinks for them all so I headed inside the house and when I return moments later I thought they had finished playing the games so I went to give them there drinks and to talk to Ginny but to my horror she shouted look behind you Hermione and as I turned I saw a bludger coming towards me I let out a Hugh scream and froze still and I couldn't move I was in shock and the Ron he flew in front of me and the bludger hit him instead of me' she sobbed and another tear forming in her eye but she still carried on 'um it hit him in the stomach and he. um flew 20 feet into the air and he smashed into the house I thought he was dead and ever since then he had been in a coma' there was silence in the air you could only here Hermione sobbing then she began to say 'how could I be so stupid, how could I have thought they have finished, why didn't I open my eyes, I'm so STUPID I cant live with myself it should have hit me not him' she screamed and wailed at the same time. At this time Hermione was standing there was a tear in Harry's eye he hated to see her like this Harry stood up and grabbed her by that arms and said 'It was a accident, its not your fault he'll be ok I promise Hermione I promise' and Harry hugged her and she stopped crying she looked up at Harry and she started to feel all weird her heart was beating faster and faster and for the first time she noticed that she felt warm and safe, she felt dreamy and felt like if she just stayed there nothing could harm her and she didn't know why, They drew apart and she sat back down next to Ron and Harry joined her.  
* Harry went to bed really late that night as he was unable to sleep worrying about Ron hoping he would be ok and wishing that Hermione would not think it was her fault he wanted to go and see her to see if she was ok but he thought he would just leave her and let her sleep. For the next few days the house was all in sorrow and sadness and Harry knew if he didn't wake up soon he wouldn't get to go to Hogwarts and Harry knew it wouldn't be the same without him he knew he would have Hermione and I didn't seem right without him, During the days that had passed Harry notice know one was being there self's and know one really talked much and Harry even noticed he wasn't eating well like the rest of them and even saw that when the twins kept doing trick and blowing up things Mrs Weasley didn't tell them of and didn't seem to care even though after a while it didn't seem fun to Fred and George knowing there brother was hurt. One morning everyone was own eating there breakfast and then to there surprise Mrs Weasley came running down the stairs shouting 'HE'S AWAKE, HE'S AWAKE' everyone jumped up in excitement and happiness they all started jumping up and down and then a few moments later Mrs Weasley return and Ron was there everyone fell silent everyone saw he looked a bit pale and weak but still looked ok 'Alright Ron? Harry asked 'Alright you? 'I'm ok' answered Harry 'Yeah I could be better' Laughed Ron and everyone gave a giggle 'And how about you Hermione are you ok? Ron asked her but Hermione couldn't Make eye contact with Ron at all she felt so bad that it was her fault 'Hermione' Ron said calmly 'What's wrong? But Hermione just bursted into tears and ran out the room closely followed by Ginny. The room went quiet Ron exchanged confused looks with Harry but Harry just looked at the ground and Ron knew Harry knew what was wrong with her. Then after the silence broke everyone was saying there hello and I'm glad your better to Ron and was talking to Ron and telling him everything that had happened then Ron pulled Harry aside and asked him what was wrong with hermione ' Harry what's wrong with Hermione? Ron asked, Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat and began to tell Ron what was wrong with her. 'I need to talk to her' Ron said and he ran of in the direction of which Hermione went which was into the dining room, He entered the dining room and looked around and saw Hermione and dragged her aside and Hermione said nothing she just kept looking at the floor 'Hermione' Ron said in a ferm voice ' I don't blame you for what happened I was protecting you I didn't want you to get hurt' Ron said ' I know but you got hurt and if I only relal-'NO, don't say such things, it happened there nothing you can do just forget it what's done is done ok' and with that Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and hugged him Ron was blushing 'Thankyou Ron I'm sorry' said Hermione, Ron paused for a moment then he left.  
* For the rest of the holidays they sat around telling story of what they did during the summer and they played Quidditch not Ron though, They sat around chatting and they also went to Diagon Alley to collect their stuff for school which they would be going to soon in fact it was the very next day...  
  
Chapter 2  
The unexpected surprise! The day arrived within no time at all and Harry woke up before anyone did cause he couldn't sleep much he was to excited about what was going to happen this year at Hogwarts then he woke up Ron who gave a grunt 'what happened? Where am I somebody, somebody killed the donkey huh what? Rom mumbled 'Oh hello Harry your up early' said Ron sounding sleepy 'I know I feel so excited I couldn't sleep' Replied Harry 'Oh ok' said Ron looking at Harry weirdly at that moment Hermione ran in 'Oh My Goodness I'm so excited come on hurry up and get dressed and come and have some breaky or we will be late' Hermione said in a hurried voice and she turned on her heels and left. Harry and Ron got up and got dressed they quickly packed their trunks and stuff and headed out the door and down to breakfast carried their trunks and their pet cages with them and Ron followed Harry out the door down the four flights of stairs and into the kitchen they put down their trunks were the others were and headed into the kitchen were they saw Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table chatting next to lupin, Tonks and Mr Weasley who all welcomed Harry and Ron when they entered and at the kitchen sink was Mrs Weasley cooking breakfast 'Hello Harry and Ron dear come on sit down and have some breakfast' smiled Mrs Weasley who seemed really happy as she was before. Harry sat next to Lupin and Ron and began to eat his bacon and eggs and his toast when he turned to lupin and said 'Hows the Order going? Harry asked seeming curious though know one at this time had ever mentioned that Order because of what Happened two years ago, Lupin coughed and nearly choked on his food everyone went quiet 'Um fine Harry' said Lupin Harry raised an eyebrow 'Um have you heard anything about Voldermort? Harry asked as everyone was getting used to his hearing Voldermort's name 'Um they say he's back now its nothing to worry about at the moment cause they think he's hiding out in the forests somewhere but they do not believe that at this time he is at full strength and at this moment doesn't seem like any harm when how ever the we do think he is a harm we will contact you ok so don't worry eat your breakfast Harry' said Lupin Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron who seemed worried 'More Toast anyone? Interrupted Mrs Weasley which broke the silence and then Ron turned and looked at Ginny 'Have a good sleep Ginny? Asked Ron with a smirk on his face 'Why yes in deed I did thankyou Ron' Ginny said scowling at Ron 'I'm sure you did and I bet I know who its about hey Ginny' said Ron with an even bigger smile 'What do you mean? Snapped Ginny in a defensive voice 'Deany weany Deany Weany OUCH' shouted Ron as Hermione just stepped on his foot 'What was that for? - "Hi mum' said Ginny 'Morning dear' she answered 'Oh I see what's going on you don't want mum to know or dad for that matter' smirked Ron 'What are you talking about Ron mum know its dad who doesn't' snapped Ginny 'Darling what don't I know? Said Arthur 'Um nothing dad' Ginny said trying to avoid the subject 'go on Ginny why don't you just tell dad hey; smiled Ron 'NO its my business so butt out Ron' Growled Ginny Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh 'That enough you's to we will talk about it later ok eat your breakfast- there was a loud crashing sound coming from the stairs as Fred and Georges Trunks came crashing down the stairs 'WHY CANT YOU JUST CARRYING THEM DOWN PROPERLY' shouted Mrs Weasley 'Sorry mummy' said George and Fred laughing 'Morning all' said George 'sorry about the mess' replied Fred and George took out his wand and said 'Reparo' and with that the trunks repacked themself into to Fred and Georges trunks 'we have had breakfast.. But they sat down at the table 'Fred, George why are you going back to Hogwarts I thought you would still work at your shop' asked Harry sounding curious 'Oh yeah we still have the shop' started George 'but we are going back and getting are degree' said Fred 'Yeah so Me, Fred along with Cho Chang will be going back' replied George, Harry Gulped nearly choking on his piece of toast with jam 'Cho's coming back? He said as he could see the look on Hermione's face was with anger and Ron's with confusion Harry remembering she quit school to go be a professional Quidditch player 'Yeah she came back from wanting to become a professional Quidditch player as she found out she need her NEWTS to become one' said George looking at Harry 'Oh ok damn I forgot he had to do them' said Harry frowning 'Yeah but you do it in the first term cause you were supposed to do it last year don't you remember they changed it to when you were 6 years' smiled Fred. 'Aw yeah I forgot at least its on last years subjects not this years' smirked Harry looking at Ron who had a scared look on his face 'lucky for some' Ron said everyone laughed 'yeah so were going back cause we left when we were 6 years and decided to go back cause we thought you did them when you were 7th years but they changed it so we thought I would be good to do it again' said George 'ok Kids enough chit chat were better get going or we will be late' said Mr Weasley and all the children packed up the dishes and out then into the sink and went to get there things.  
* After they had packed up their dishes Mr and Mrs Weasley were hurrying the Children into the car Mrs Weasley got Her children and Hermione into the car and before Harry got in Lupin pulled Harry aside ' Harry I have something for you' Lupin told Harry and Lupin pulled out package from his cloak and handed it to Harry 'Thankyou' said Harry politely 'But promise my something Harry' said lupin in a serious voice 'anything' replied Harry 'promise you wont open it until you get to Hogwarts ok? Said Lupin 'Sure' answered Harry sounding curious and then Lupin Hugged Harry and pattered him on the pack and lead Harry up into the car and Harry got in and waved Lupin and Tonks goodbye and turned to Ron and Hermione 'What was that about? Said Ron 'oh um nothing' she Harry quickly not looking them in the eye Hermione knew he was lying and knew something was up. The journey to Kings Cross station went smooth and quickly Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking about what was going to happen this year at Hogwarts and Fred, George and Ginny were talking about Dean, When they arrived at the station they all filed out and headed inside they got their trolley's and put all their belongings on to them and walked all the way to platform 9¾ all excited and ready to go to Hogwarts except for Ron who wasn't feeling well he said it was because of the accident but Harry and Hermione knew it was because they had to do their NEWTS exams, They arrived at platform 9¾ and they all said their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley and they all walked though the platform wall and though the other side they saw the Hogwarts express and Hogwarts Students running everywhere as they headed to the train 'Hey Harry' Said Dean 'Er hi Ginny' Dean said to Ginny as she waved at the others and Ginny and Dean went of to find Neville and Seamus. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a nice compartment and they all sat down then all of a sudden Ron goes Cho Chang 'Harry what's going on between you and her? Asked Ron 'Er I dunno' replied Harry, Hermione was in a jealous Rage 'She's not all that good you know', snapped Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged looks then the compartment door began to open it was Cho, she entered the room 'Um hi Harry I was wondering weather we could talk' Cho asked him 'SURE we will just leave you's to alone then wont we' snapped Hermione who charged out the room 'what's wrong with her? Said Harry 'I dunno mate I'll go and find out' answered Ron who then left and Harry and Cho were alone 'How was your holidays? Asked Cho to Harry 'Um yeah ok and your's? He asked her wondering what she wanted to talk about and if this was all it was he didn't really want to know 'They were ok listen Harry I'll get to the point' Cho started Harry thought to himself thank goodness 'I don't know how to say this but I still have feelings for you and I know its stupid that I got upset over such a little things and it was stupid so I'm sorry and I was just wondering weather we could go out again? She paused for a moment hoping she wouldn't be humiliated the was silence and Harry paused to think his heart beating so fast he thought what if she starts crying again or I do something wrong that she would get upset about even though I still have feeling for her to besides I did like her for ages and well. 'Ok' he said 'Oh Harry I'm so happy you don't know how happy I and your probably wondering why I'm here well- 'I already know Fred and George told me' Harry interrupted 'Oh ok that's cool well I better be going have to chat up with my friends and she kissed Harry on the cheek and left the compartment 'see you later Harry' she call 'bye' Harry called back and with that Harry sat back down on the seat thinking.  
* Meanwhile Hermione was in a compartment by herself 'Hermione what's the matter with you? Ron said 'nothing ok forget it' Hermione snapped 'THEN WHAT? Shouted Ron 'FINE IF YOU MUST KNOW I LOVE HARRY' Hermione shouted then covered her mouth 'I'm jealous of Cho ok' a tear began in her eye but Ron's mouth was wide open then Hermione turned on her heels and ran into the toilet. Ron soon departed to the compartment were Harry was sitting thinking on the couch 'what's wrong Ron? Harry asked him 'umm nothing' Ron replied 'so what's wrong with Hermione? He asked Ron 'Oh um she wouldn't tell me she went of to the toilet and didn't say anything' Ron said lying to Harry 'Oh ok I will ask her later' Harry commented Ron was thinking the whole time he didn't see that Hermione might have liked Harry that Ron didn't see the signs That she always stuck up for him hugged him, even kissed him on the cheek why didn't I see then he remembered 'Hey Harry what did Cho want? Ron asked Harry 'oh yeah were going out again' Harry blushed 'Again what? I thought with what happened last time you wouldn't' snapped Ron defending Hermione 'Yeah well its different ok' Harry snapped back 'Sorry mate a lot is going though my mind' Said Ron 'yeah same here' Harry agreed and they sat there talking about Cho.  
* Hermione had been in the girls toilet for ages when there was a knock on the door and Hermione heard a voice 'Are you ok in there I can here you crying are you ok? Said the voice of a stranger 'Oh yeah I'm ok sorry im coming out' said Hermione wiping her tears and opened the door and looked up and she gasped and so did the stranger they both held their hands over their mouths the stared at each other it was like they were looking into a mirror the stranger was exactly like hermione some appearances, They were stunned the Hermione cleared her throat and said 'you look like me' said Hermione in a shaky voice 'Who are you? Did Fred and George make you up? Said Hermione standing there in shock 'No I'm real my names Hermioone' said the girl. They both exchanged looks and at that moment Fred and George walked by 'Nice copy Hermione I never thought you were the type to make up copies to get out of tests and things why didn't we think of that Fred? Said George 'I'm not a fake; shouted Hermioone 'Sure your not we believe you nice going Hermione' Said Fred as Fred and George walked away laughing Hermione and Hermioone turned and looked at each other 'do you think we could be related even sister? Said Hermioone 'YES' interrupted professor Mogonnagal 'You are sister, I was just coming to find you, you see when you were at birth these were the times when Voldermort was around and in the hospital he came and stole Hermioone and Hermione was left, They search everywhere for you then one day you showed up at someone's door and not until now have we realized and found Hermioone and I am sorry I didn't tell yous earlier I was afraid we wouldn't find you Hermioone do not be mad at your Parents Hermione or Hermioone cause they thought it was best Hermione that you didn't know but you may write them a latter as soon as possible and im sorry you had to find out this way but we only found out were Hermioone was, your parents don't even though we will be contacting then as soon as we get to Hogwarts and with that The professor left leaving The girls standing in the corridor of the train in shock after that Hermione told Hermioone to come with her and she took Hermioone to see Harry and Ron and as they entered the compartment Harry and Ron couldn't believe their eyes and Hermioone and Hermione told them the whole story.  
* All thought the Train the rumour of Hermioone as Hermione twin spread heaps and Harry overheard Malfoy say 'Two Hermione look alike ones bad enough but two stupid filthy Mudbloods' and at which Harry decked him one and he laid on the floor motionless and by the time the train slowed down in Hogsmaid the rumour had spread to everyone and all of them were so fascinated like Dean, Ginny, Fred and George and heaps more and everyone was still in shock especially Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hermioone and when they go tout the Train they saw Hagrid and told him all about it and he was shocked to and then they headed up to the castle. 


End file.
